fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu
Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a fairly new guild to Fiore, but its message has filled all its residents with hope! Guild members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the guild. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. With that being said, Koma Inu's guild members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. They may be nice, but that doesn't mean they are weak! Location The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of Onibus Town; where it is currently the only legal guild. The exterior of the guild has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by 4 tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by its twin Komainu statues guarding the entrance to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a communal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the guild's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the guild is slightly deceiving, though. When first entering the guild, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterranean levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for guild members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full-service bar and grill that is managed by one of the guild members, Shifuku Kyojin, with a deck raised above it for seating. Aside from the dining area, the foyer room is largely open with couches and cushions for members to relax and converse. After a recent expansion, a large stage was installed where performances can be held during an event. Mages of the guild tend to give their own private concerts during their time off, which can be a blessing and a curse depending on the skill level of the performer. However, everyone is encouraged to make their grand stage debut at one point, which allows the bonds between the members to become even closer. There are 2 subterranean levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sub-level 1 consists of the guild's library and the guild master's office. This is where the guild stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. The library is run by Koma Inu's resident mage, Nokimo, who keeps track of all check-outs and guards the guild's restricted section that holds spell books on Lost Magic and criminal records; which can only be accessed by obtaining the guild masters permission. Due to guild master Samarra Inari being part of the Magic Council's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sub-level 2 is made entirely into a training area for guild members to practice their magic. It has 4 main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide guild members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: Caster Magic Sector, Holder Magic Sector, Lost Magic Sector, and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. History Leaving her home in Crocus at the age of 17, Samarra Inari went forth to have a new beginning. It was on her travels that she encountered a dark guild team named Choas Prophet. Having taken over Onibus Town, these thieves were the lackeys doing the dirty work for a much larger dark guild named Shattered Dusk. Arriving in Onibus Town, Samarra was approached by the town's mayor and asked to take on these band of thugs and reclaim the town in the name of the people. After successfully driving away Choas Prophet, Onibus Town was now back in the hands of its mayor. Still needing a place to stay, Samarra asked the mayor where she should go. It was then that the mayor told her of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, that belonged to a guild a very long time ago. Seeing the potential for the abandoned building, Samarra decided that she wanted to protect these people and restore the town to its former glory. It was that day that Samarra began working on building up a legal guild, that she would later name Koma Inu. Years later, Koma Inu is now highly respected by the people of Onibus Town, and full of powerful mages. Having even taken out the dark guild Shattered Dusk only four years after Koma Inu's creation, this legal guild has become a symbol of strength and acceptance. It has even formed one of Fiore's strongest alliances, the Toveri Alliance, where it hopes to grow and accept all legal guild's within Ishgar's borders. The guild welcomes all mages, regardless of their past, as long as they vow to treat others with kindness and respect. Koma Inu will continue to grow and become one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore! Special Events Koma Inu Beauty Pageant This pageant happens once a year and people from all over town come to watch the mages show off their magic in beautiful ways. There is a male and female category where mages work to amaze the crowd and the judges panel in the following categories: Swimsuit, Evening Wear, and a Talent Competition. This pageant awards the top three contestants with prizes, with the grand prize being 200,000 Jewels! The contestants work hard each year to prove that magic, while powerful, is beautiful as well, and a gift to share with the world, making this event is an all time favorite for the residents of Onibus Town. Leaving the Guild Whenever a member wishes to leave Koma Inu, which they are free to do so at any time, they must follow these rules: 1. You can not share sensitive information with anyone about Koma Inu, it's members, or any of the data stored in the guild's library. 2. You may not contact past employers for work or information; unless they request you specifically. 3. Although you are no longer part of the guild, we wish that you would uphold the guild's values of kindness and acceptance, and continue to grow to be the best person that you can be. Know that, no matter where you are, Koma Inu will always be part of your family and we will always be there to help you. Members Teams Here are the steps you need to follow in order to form a team and get a team picture up on the guild wall: #Each member must be a member of the guild. #Your team must be approved by the guild master. #A team can be made up of 2-5 members. #Your group must have gone on at least one documented job before applying to be a team. #Each member must uphold the guild's values to the highest respect. The stealth guard copy.jpg|Scorpius, Nova, and Zero Illusio Ventus.jpg|Greed and Layla The Fractal Regiment.jpg|Niwatori, Aiden, and Tojima Twin Wolves.jpg|Roji and Nagisa The frozen stars.jpg|Umi, Arthur, and Ahneybeth Thermal Sydicate.jpg|Dakota, Mandi, Niklas, and Stewart Guild Spells * Shisa Blade ** One of the most powerful swords forged, this blade was made specifically for the guild. The sword is the embodiment of the guilds collective ethernano; deriving its power from the bond shared between members of Koma Inu and anyone who bears the guild's mark. It stores the ethernano it collects in the lacrimas in it's eyes and head. This sword has the unique ability to amplify the user's magical levels to unfathomable amounts, giving their attacks power greater than that of a Wizard Saint. The sword can also regenerate any damage it sustains by utilizing the magic stored inside the larcimas, making it nearly indestructible. Given its power, the sword is stored in a secret level of the guild hall, only known to the current master and their successor, that can only be summoned after a delicate process of syncing the mages magical signature to the blade. This even prevents the master from summoning the blade, should their magical signature become stained by darkness. Synopsis Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc *After a terrifying discovery that a resident dark guild has harmed one of their youngest members, Koma Inu is forced to go into battle to protect their family and save the town from being overrun by dark mages. This multi-chapter story follows the twists and turns of the epic battle as Koma Inu fights to take down Shattered Dusk. Koma Inu's S Class Trials * The S Class Promotion Trials is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Koma Inu Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of multiple trials designed to test the candidates magical capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty. Koma Inu's Grand Ball * As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snowcones, and just enjoy each others company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. Grand Magic Games X793 * Facing off against a formidable opponent, the Warrior Angel Guild, selected mages of Koma Inu show their true skill in order to show everyone that Koma Inu is not to be messed with. This three-day event is filled with rigorous battles, but is capped off by an enjoyable costume party at the end! Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc * Shattered Dusk is back again with a new ploy to take over Fiore. Their guild master, Beezlebub, has kidnapped gifted elemental mages and implanted them with lacrimas to turn them into Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The dark guild then brainwashed these new dragon slayers into mindless killing machines set on taking out all the major guilds in Fiore. Samarra Inari is forced to call upon the help of the Toveri Alliance to help free the kidnapped mages and put an end to their plans before thousands of people are taken out by the new dragon slayers! Housewarming Party *After Shattered Dusk left their guild hall in shambles, the mages of Koma Inu come back with a heavy heart after the war when they gaze upon the broken guild. Working day and night, with the combined efforts of all the members, the Koma Inu guild hall is built bigger and better than ever! To break it in, Koma Inu invites the guilds of the Toveri Alliance to a party, where they can all recover from the war and get to form new friendships that span all over Fiore. Hylion Arc * The lives of Earthland's Koma Inu mages is thrown in disarray as a large spike in ethernano levels sends a guild from another universe comes crashing down at their doorstep. Learning that this guild happens to be the Hylion counterpart to their own, these opposites must put their differences aside and find a way to send these Hylion residents back from whence they came. Timeline Trivia *The guild's mark represents a Komainu, which is a guardian of many Shinto shrines and temples. Usually shown as a pair, these lion-dogs are meant to ward off evil spirits and protect the good spirits within their domain. *If anyone would like to join the guild, please leave a comment on this page and one of the guild members will let you know! *To maintain fairness among members, in order to become S-Class you have to participate in the trials that are held every so often. *The guild's opening theme is "Heisei Voyage" by onelifecrew, while the closing theme is "Be With You" by Tiara. Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Lady Komainu